Love and Betrayal
by ArthurLovesMerlin
Summary: Your the only one I've got left now." I mumbled weakly towards the boy in front of me, he seemed to frown "You have your trio." he replied back, I shook my head and sighed "Not anymore." - Harry/Draco SLASH - Hermione&Ron Bashing
1. The Betrayal

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, any of its characters or original plot.

It wasn't that I was remotely bothered about moving around Hogwarts from class to class and day to day with only one person it was more or less that I was angry that my two best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley had abandoned me, after finding out that they were only in it for the fame and fortune that I could bring them, although this is quite hard to understand, given Hermione and Ron were displayed as the most perfect friends of all. Though my choice of partner nowerdays isn't exactly popular with them, and to be quite honest I really don't care either. This is how it happened and I wouldn't have it any other way, now.

Sitting in Grimmauld place at the table in the kitchen, I watched as Molly Weasley rushed around the room preparing breakfast for all of the people here, who were Remus, Tonks, Ginny, Fred and George I had half expected Ron and Hermione to be down, but they had been acting strange all of the holidays and it was getting worse and worse every day.

Because of my mood swings, they tend to think I don't care, so to them their absense goes unnoticed by me but it isn't, to start with I thought it was because they were obviously in love and they didn't want to upset me, but it obviously wasn't that as Hermione started dating Neville, weirdly enough and Ron continued on with Lavender. Though to me whenever Neville is spending time with Hermione he seems like he is in pain, and throws longing glances towards the Ravenclaw table, a blonde haired girl, Luna Lovegood.

"Do you know where Hermione and Ron are?" I asked Ginny who was sitting to the left of me. She shook her head and laughed "I have no clue, probably upstairs, they are acting rather weird lately aren't they?" she asked, shaking her head and picking at the fry up Molly had prepared for her with her fork. "They are.." I replied, frowning and staring at the table, in thought. Getting up from my seat, I walked out of the kitchen, the only person that showed that they had noticed me leave was Ginny, mostly because I had just talked to her and I was sitting next to her.

I entered the Living Room area, which was untidy the Weasleys Wizard Wheezes collection spread out on the large dusty rug in the middle of the room, which was in front of the two armchairs either side of each other and beside the fire. I smiled slightly at the thought of the two twins becoming successfull due to their love for pranks. Walking up the creaky stairs, every step I took they squeeked, My footsteps as I reached the top of the stairs seemed awfully quiet as I approached the room that Ron occoupied I stood beside the door and frowned as I heard Hermione and Ron talking inside.

"And he's so annoying, if I have to listen to another 'My scar, it's burning!'" she said this with mock trying her best to make my own voice "I'll die, though we best not say too much I don't think I put a silencing charm up and he could hear us." she finished, I could almost see in my head Ron nodding, though I wished that mental image had never came. "I agree, lets go down to breakfast, I'm hungry." Ron replied, I heard the creek of someone getting off the bed, my face turned pale and I ran down the corridor and in to my bedroom as fast as I could, and as quiet as possible, I didn't want them to figure out I had heard what they were talking about.

As I reached my bedroom I ran in and closed the door quietly behind myself, walking over to my bed I sat down and looked at the floor, trying to figure out what I had just heard, and wonder if I wanted to believe thats what they had actually said.I chose in the end after what felt an eternity thinking about it that I would shrug it off they were probably just getting angry again it never cleared the curiousity in the back of my head that maybe they had meant it.

So throughout the holidays I carried on with what I was doing, I occasionally said hello to Hermione and Ron, though it was getting hard to do so when they seemed to go out all the time, and when I did they wouldn't reply or have forced smiles, in the end, I decided that I would try and listen out and see if I could hear anything else so every morning I creeped up to their doors, I even learnt a spell to take down silencing charms, I got snipits of "He's useless" and "I wish we would just grow up already" even "Maybe if we get him to make a will we can kill him off" it got worse and worse every day in the end I decided I didn't want to hear any more.

It was late morning and I was sat on the armchair in the Living Room area of Grimmauld staring in to the flames of the fire which never went out, as it was charmed to do so, I thought about all of the things that I had heard Hermione and Ron say, and I tried to piece them together, wonder what I ever did to them to make them hate me so much.

"Are you alright Harry?" I heard, from the side of me, looking up in to the eyes of Ginny, who was smiling at me. I nodded and frowned, wondering if Ginny was in on their plans too "Alright, thanks." I replied flatly, staring in to the fire once again. She seemed like she cared, but how could you be sure? She was known for being a good actor, she was popular and must have pretended to like people in the past, I felt like I could trust nobody.

"Would you like to come to Diagon Alley with me? I need to get a few supplies for the new school year" Ginny asked, she didn't go away which is probably what Ron or Hermione would have done. I looked up at her and nodded "Sure, I need some too." I replied, getting up from the seat. "Great, well I have a list of what I need, have you got your list?" she said, pulling out a piece of parchment from her pocket, it was quite small, I sighed and thought about how poor Molly and Arthur were, it then crossed my mind that maybe they were in it too.

"My lists upstairs." I said, looking around for my jacket.

Ginny nodded and bit her lip "Wanna go get it?" she asked, picking my jacket up from the coffee table to the side and passing it to me. "Thanks." I said smiling with appreciation towards her, the way she acted, it really wasn't like she hated me.

I ran up stairs quickly and searched my bedroom, grabbing my list of things I needed on a piece of parchment that was sat on my dressing table, I then exited and ran back down the stairs, reaching Ginny who had her coat and scarf on, and also was talking to Hermione. Great! I thought, rolling my eyes and reaching the fiery red headed girl. "Alright, I'm set Gin." I said, my eyes not once going towards Hermione.

"Can I come with you two?" I heard, from Ron who was behind Hermione "I need my stuff too, you alright Harry? Mate?" he walked towards me and put his hand on my shoulder. I tried my best not to cringe, or bat his hand way, or shout I know your secret stop acting! I just nodded and walked to the fireplace, grabbing my floo powder and getting inside "Meet you there." I said not a hint of emotion in my voice, which made Ginny frown. I noticed that, before I cleared my throat "Diagon Alley." I said clearly, after what happened in my before, I didn't want to end up in Knockturn Alley.

Waiting at the fireplace, I tapped my foot and frowned, but nobody was coming through. "Hmm.." I mumbled to myself turning around as I heard the obnoxious voice of Draco Malfoy, who seemed to walk in to the floo room and stand beside me. Now I thought about it, Malfoy's voice wasn't all that obnoxious, and the way he looked was different, I bit my lip and wondered why he was standing next to me, I sighed and waited for him to call me, but he didn't.

"Potter." he said unemotionally, not looking towards my direction. Though something was different about him, I wasn't sure what, I nodded to him "Malfoy." I replied, trying to be polite, if this was going to help and make him leave me alone this year, I would surely try it.

Another fifteen minutes had past and I was still waiting at the floo point for Ginny, Hermione and Ron. "Who are you waiting on?" came a voice from beside me, I was so in a world of my own it seemed I had forgotten that Malfoy had been standing next to me. "My frien.." I shook my head "Ginny, Hermione and Ron." He must have noticed me cut off my words from friends, because something flittered across his face, he raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Well, it doesn't look like they are coming." I grumbled, after waiting another five minutes. "I guess I'll have to buy my supplies alone." I then said, looking towards the blonde haired Slytherin, who looked much different than he did last year. He seemed to notice me staring because he turned his eyes towards me, raising his eyebrow, again. This must have been a habit of his, but I just never had noticed.

"There is another floo point in a different building down the road, maybe they are waiting for you there." He said, his voice was flawless, I seemed to stare at him, taking in his features, I then frowned and looked away. What are you doing? Staring at him like that? I thought, rolling my eyes, he noticed because I heard a slight sigh. He obviously thought I wanted him to go away, although I didn't, it was weird that, I was talking to him in the first place. "Do you know what building it is?" I asked, after what felt like an eternity. He simply nodded and gestured to follow.

My basic instinct and first thought in my head was, he wants to lead me to some dark wizard and get me taken to The, Voldemort. But he seemed to stride out of the floo point door and I just seemed to follow, although I should have ran away from him, or said I'd find it myself - because face it, Malfoy wasn't to be trusted, I don't know I guess I, kind of did trust him.

As we walked down the pathway in Diagon Alley, I got weird stares from other classmates and lower years who were there to buy their own supplies, I knew why, it was because I, Harry Potter was walking with Draco Malfoy. After five minutes of walking, we arrived at the second floo point, and right enough as he was, inside was Ginny, Ron and Hermione. They hadn't noticed me arrive because Hermione was rolling her eyes and Ron had a look of distain on his face, as they chatted without Ginny. Ginny; she looked worried, I bit my lip and walked inside, and Malfoy seemed to follow.

"Hey." I said, smiling towards Ginny. I waved also, slightly and cleared my throat, Hermione and Ron turned around and smiled, I could've punched Ron, his was so... Fake. It was the smile he always gave me, and now, It made me sick to my stomach to think he was a rotten backstabber. Malfoy seemed to note my discomfort as he put his hand on my shoulder, which made all three of the others frown. "Thanks." I said, turning to Draco who nodded and turned around "Any time." he simply said before exiting the second floo point.

"What was that all about?" Hermione said, a deep frown creasing her forehead.

"Nothing, he was helping me find the second floo point." I replied, not looking towards Hermione, and staring at Ginny. "So lets go?" I asked it was more or less to Ginny than the others, she smiled and nodded "Yeah, lets go."

.

.

NEXT CHAPTER: Will hopefully get longer than this.

PREVIEW: As I walked through the back streets alone I felt as if I was being followed, I bit my lip and sighed, maybe it was just my imagination.

WORD COUNT: 2,226 Words

CHARACTER COUNT: 11,382


	2. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the characters or the original plot.

Walking through the door of the second floo point, Ginny and I were in front of the other two, who slowly followed behind us, I chatted to Ginny about the latest league Quidditch Score, about Quidditch in general, we mocked Snape for a while and as we reached Gringotts, I looked up at the building and smiled, remembering my first time here with Hagrid, and how he got the phillosphiers stone I sighed and frowned, tearing my attention away from the top of the building, hoping that this year at Hogwarts wasn't going to be as terrible as that.

Hermione and Ron had the looks on their faces of mischief, I was sure of it and I knew what Ron's next words would be. 'could I lend a few galleons mate?' as he did every year, I entered the building and looked around, cringing at the goblins that seemed to glare at me. "Remember Harry, they wont bite." Ginny said in a soft tone of voice, smiling at me. I smiled back at her and nodded "Yeah, I know." I replied. And right enough, Ron came forward and also smiled which didn't actually look that fake, maybe he was great at asking for money.

"Can I lend a few galleons, Mate?" he asked, putting his hand on my shoulder, I rolled my eyes and turned to him I cleared my throat and shrugged his hand off my shoulder, it felt like it shouldn't be there, even before at Grimmauld, I didn't but.. I don't know just something my basic instinct I guess all I knew was, the last person to do that was Malfoy.

"Sure." I said in the friendliest tone of voice possible, and right enough I reached in to my pocket and handed him a few galleons, not a lot like I usually would he would normally blow the whole lot on sweets rather than supplies, the look on his face was a picture, I wished I had a camera. He looked - angry.

"Thanks." he said, turning to Hermione, she simply frowned and smiled at me. "That was kind of you Harry." she said, holding on to a book with both her hands. As I walked towards the Goblin, I heard them whispering about something and smirked. Looking over to the side, I spotted the figure of Malfoy walking in to Gringotts, I smiled slightly and withdrew some money, as the Goblins had invented a way not to go through the entire place to get some money out. Ginny looked to Hermione and grinned "Want to go get Witch Weekly? I heard theres a new issue out!" She sounded very exited, I laughed and reached in to my pocket where I had just stored my money "Here you go Gin" I said, passing her about fifteen or twenty, I wasn't sure how much Galleons." Her eyes lit up and she hugged me tightly.

"No problem." I then said, she nodded and ran out Gringotts with Hermione, I could sense the anger in Ron's presence, it was radiating off his body. "So where do you want to go.. Mate." I said in the usual tone I would have, he shrugged and turned around "I think I might go to the Quidditch shop, meet you outside Ollivanders." He walked away from me, this suprised me I thought that he would stay and try weedle some more money out of me, I laughed slightly and walked towards the door, but I seemed to stop as Malfoy turned to the door too. "Hi Malfoy." I said pleasantly, walking towards him.

This obviously suprised him, his hair was getting longer, it had fallen over his eyes, I held back the urge to brush it away from his face and cleared my throat "Alright?" I said, looking at the pouch of money he had withdrawn and then back to him. He brushed the hair away from his eyes, which nearly made my heart stop, I didn't even know why! "Hello Potter, yes, I'm alright thank you." His voice was always so flawless, I wondered if he ever used a tad of slang that was going around these days but even if he did I would shout, because his voice sounded so... beautiful the way it was. "Thats good." I said after a while, exiting the building with him, the Goblins seemed to unnerve him too, because he shuddered after we left, either that or he was cold.

"Where are you going now?" I asked curiously, a little too curious as his eyes averted to the side "Why so many questions Potter?" he asked, not in a horrible voice, he sounded as curious as I did. "Uh, making conversation.." He turned to me and bit his lip "Well I wasn't going anywhere in particular, I thought I'd just look around a bit." he smiled after, a real smile, it made my heart beat faster. "U-uh, mind if I come with y-you?" I asked, my voice faltered slightly, he noticed, he seems to notice everything, the little things, everything really.

He looked suprised, I noted that I was glad he was the observant one "I don't mind." he said, looking around "Well, actually.. I was going to go somewhere that you probably wouldn't like." At this, I stood still like I was frozen was it to the Death Eaters? Knockturn Alley? Voldemort even? I was glad that this time he didn't notice my discomfort because he chuckled slightly "It's a great place.." I frowned at him and shoved my hands in my trouser pockets. "Where?" I asked casually, looking over my shoulder to the girl that had entered Gringotts "It's a.." He cut off, because his eyes widened dramatically, he was looking at something to the left of me. "Whats wrong?" I asked, sounding concerned for him, I reached forward and put my hand on his arm "POTTER MOVE!" He shouted, grabbing a hold of my hand and pulling me out of the way, of a curse coming in my direction he did it with such force we both fell to the ground and as I looked around my surroundings I realised the girl that walked inside Gringotts was a spy.

It all happened so fast I could barely register it, breathing in and out fast my breath was ragged "What on earth just happened?" I whispered to him, though I realised that I was on top of him he looked up at me his usually pale face was going quite.. Red? No, thats my imagination playing up again I think "Uh, you we-re about t-to get" He took a deep breath and shuffled around, I got off him and bit my lip "Sorry." I said, he nodded and sat up "To get cursed." He said the last part in a better tone of voice than the first, he seemed to be struggling with his words though I knew which reason I wanted it to be because.

"I wonder why." I pondered, sitting up too, beside him I pulled my legs up to my chest and bit my lip harder, which was becoming an increasingly big habit of mine when I think about things. Malfoy looked at me, weirdly and then burst out laughing "You wonder why you get cursed outside Gringotts, hello? Your supposed to be the savior of the Wizarding World, you cant walk around willy nilly and not expect to be cursed by your enemies." I scratched the side of my head and nodded "Yeah, I see your point." I replied after a while, looking around, I then looked back to him and laughed "That means your gonna curse me? Right?" I said slowly, I didn't want to make him hate me again or cause an arguement but I did have a point.

"Hm." was all he said, getting up off the ground and brushing his clothes off, he then shook his head to get his hair out of his eyes and held his hand out to me, which made me think about when Cedric did the same, "Thanks." I said, taking it and getting up off the ground though as I did take it a volt of electricity seemed to shoot out of nowhere, I clenched my hand in to a fist and rubbed it on the side of my robes as if it was an infection or something. "Potter, you know after being cursed this is the time to RUN!" He shouted the last word of his sentence, I turned around and looked behind me a load of cloaked men were running towards me "This isn't supposed to happen in public!" I exclaimed, though he grabbed my hand and ran down a backstreet alley, "M-Malfoy, I'm not sure we should be..!" I turned my head to note they were still following me "Run faster!"

And right enough he did run faster we seemed to run for ages and ages I thought hours had passed in the space of about five minutes, we got to the end of the Alley and stopped for breath, my feet seemed to burn I looked up to Malfoy who notably was taller than me and took a deep breath "I-I thin-k we -" I stopped and put my hands on my legs "Lost them." I finished quietly, he didn't look as out of breath as I did, maybe it was because I barely did any excercise but I still managed to get muscles. "Maybe... Split up I'll look down here" He said, pointing over his shoulder, he then left me walking quickly down the cobbled road.

As I walked through the back streets alone I felt as if I was being followed, I bit my lip and sighed, maybe it was just my imagination I got increasingly nervous every moment that passed, and as someone walked up behind me and put their hand on my shoulder I jumped. "It's alright, It's only me." I turned to look at Malfoy and smiled slightly "Yeah, sorry, I kinda feel like we're being followed." I said, edging closer to him he seems to be the only one I feel comfortable around, like he'll keep me safe it's just stupid to think about him in this way I mean I don't really know him? Do I?

"Hmm, well lets get out of this alleyway I think you should go home.." He said, he kept looking around he didn't seem to stop at one thing he was probably as nervous as me except he had a better way of keeping it a secret than I did. "Okay." I replied in a weird tone of voice, I sounded scared for once in my life.

"Alright lets go." He then said after a few more moments of looking. I nodded and started walking with him up the road and out the top exit of the alleyway, I turned around to see what was behind me but all I could see was fog. "Malfoy..." I whispered to him, he turned to look at me "Yeah?" He asked, frowning now "Look." I said pointing to the fog, he shrugged "It's only fo.." He seemed to cut off, he does that a lot another thing to add to the collection of knowledge about him, I wanted to know way more than that though.

"I've seen this fog before, when I used to live at the Manor my father used to tell me I had to go to my room because he had some 'clients' coming to see him about something, that fog always appeared outside my bedroom window so I couldn't see who was entering the Manor, it was almost as if he did care, but after they went away he would get really angry and not talk to my mother and I for a while." He explained it quickly, holding on to my arm, I didn't expect him to actually come out with something as personal as that but I guess it meant something at this point in time, he then sighed and backed off "Lets go before it gets thicker" he said, taking my hand and running up the road, I followed him a tad behind and looked down to our hands I shook my head to try and get the thoughts out of my head and as we reached the bustling road, he breathed a sigh of relief. "Do you always get this?" he asked me, a slight smirk on his face.

"I guess I do." I grinned at him, but the grin didn't reflect what I was feeling inside, I was quite scared mostly because I knew now that the Death Eaters were not scared to come out in public to take me to their, I shuddered at this; 'Master' and I knew that nobody was safe as long as they continued to do this I sighed and turned my head towards the bustling crowd in Diagon Alley, bright smiles and girls skipping with their little baskets, If only.

"Wait, why were you running away from them and why did you say 'used to' live at the Manor?" I said frowning he turned to look at me and bit his lip "I don't live there anymore, and I don't want to.." This pained him, his face scrunched up, I didn't know what I was thinking, I reached out to brush the hair that had fallen over his eyes away, he frowned at me and as we stood there, he seemed to stare at me and I had my hand out, which was touching his face.

"What are you doing mate?" I heard, from the side of me which seemed to break our trance of what felt like an eternity just staring at each other, I pulled my hand back quickly and turned around to face a red headed boy I cleared my throat and shrugged "Nothing." I replied.

"I better go." Malfoy said, looking at me, he then quickly walked away as if he had to get away urgently, and then I knew the moment was broken. I wanted to punch Ron for so many reasons.

I looked up at the shop beside the Alleyway and raised an eyebrow, it was Ollivanders and right enough, Ron had been waiting for me outside the shop, I bit my lip hard and looked to the Alleyway I had ran up previously and shrugged it off, that had NOT been there before.

"Ginny and Hermione are waiting for us at the floo point, did you get everything you needed?" he asked, he didn't seem interested in the slightest, he was.. Forcing it out. "Yeah." I lied, not wanting to tell him that I hadn't gotten anything at all I looked up at the large clock and frowned, an hour had passed. That long?

"Actually, I need to get something else I'll meet you there in about ten?" I asked, looking at him once again, I then looked away, I couldn't do it anymore looking someone in the eye you thought was your best friend.

Ron just nodded and walked off, probably to the floo point to moan about me to Hermione. I then jogged down the street in the direction Draco had ran in, looking around frantically to find him and confront him about what had happened, surely he felt something there and then too?

After about three or four minutes of constant running up and down the street I gave up and walked in to Flourish and Blotts, purchasing my books that I needed for the next year and exiting swiftly, I always seemed to shop wisely even though I probably had more galleons in my vault than most witches and wizards. I bought all of the other things I needed from the shops on my way back to the floo point, and I had secretly wished I would find the blonde haired Slytherin that I seemed, attatched already too, in the short space of time - which was an hour.

Walking to the floo point door, I walked inside and turned to Ginny, I smiled at her and she smiled back, a genuine smile; she definitely likes me? right? "Hi Ginny." I said, walking towards her, she waved slightly her smile turning to somewhat of a grin "Hello, did you get everything you needed?" she asked, staring down at the paper bag in my hand, which had my books and ink and quills - everything I needed to start the year, everything else I needed would be at Hogsmeade. "Yeah, I did." I said, looking to Ron, he frowned he must have known I didn't have the bag when we met up. "Shall we leave?" I asked trying to cure the akward silence. Ginny nodded "Yeah, lets go."

I turned around one last time before walking to the fireplace to spot silvery blonde hair in the corner of my eye, I sighed, just a few minutes later getting here and I would have spoken to him.

"Grimmauld Place." I whispered in to the fireplace as I threw my floo powder in to it and came out at the other end, I waited for the others before exiting the abandoned house that was the floo point and walking towards the large building, thinking 'Twelve Grimmauld Place.'

.

.

.

.

NEXT CHAPTER: Will see Harry go to Hogwarts and hopefully will get a bit longer, as this was only about 300 or 400 words longer than the last one.

PREVIEW: Entering the Hogwarts grounds seemed to make me slightly happier, but what was really making me happier was the fact I'd see that blonde haired adonis, that I'd been thinking unnaturally about for the past week.

WORD COUNT: 2,951 Words

CHARACTER COUNT: 15,298


End file.
